It's Cold Outside
by Lucicelo
Summary: On Christmas Eve, all Nowaki thought about was making his lover feel the Christmas spirit as he decorated their home with bright and beautiful decorations. What he didn't expect was Hiroki's gift and a certain question he asked him would make him cry for the first time in years. ONESHOT. Co-written with klassicmonster


A/N: Hello again everyone! This time around it is a Christmas themed egoist oneshot that I have collaborated with Klassicmonster on tumblr yet again. I planned on putting this up on Christmas but I thought why not make this into an early Christmas present type thing. Doing these RPs with her are just so much fun, the RP partners that I have are just wonderful and I am always eager to write RPs with them. :)

Merry Christmas, happy holidays, etc., and I hope you all enjoy the fic!

-Lucicelo

* * *

It's Cold Outside (ONESHOT)

"Merry Christmas, Hiro-San!" Nowaki cheered as he threw the streamers into the air and pulled the mini confetti shooter. He was wearing a large sweater along with a Santa hat. Nowaki was standing in front of the Christmas tree he bad spent all day setting up, and waited for Hiroki to come back from Christmas shopping.

Hiroki carried some bags full of books and things that they needed for the week. On his trip to the outside, it was so unbearably cold that he was glad to be home. He set them on the coffee table as he took off his warm sweater to expose his blue cardigan.

He was still surprised that Nowaki managed to set up all of these decorations in such a short amount of time. Usually, they didn't celebrate Christmas like in America but Nowaki insisted with his usual grin. Hiroki didn't see the harm since they just ate food, ate a cake and just exchanged gifts. It was pretty much the same but with a lot more decorations than necessary.

If Nowaki wanted to put up decorations and it made him happy then he wouldn't stop him.

Hiroki arched a brow at the Santa hat as he pointed at it. "Do you really have to wear that thing?"

Nowaki pouted, as if offended that the other would even ask such a thing.

"Of course! It's not Christmas without Santa hats. I even got one for you too; look!" Nowaki took out another from behind him and tried to put it on Hiroki's head.

Hiroki stared up at Nowaki when he successfully put the hat on top of his head. "I look ridiculous with this thing on you know." He sighed as he moved the hat around to make it more comfortable on his head. "At least I am not going to be seen around with this hat on."

"It's the spirit of Christmas." Nowaki stated, and immediately went closed to Hiroki,

"Neh neh, wanna exchange gifts now?" He was excited to show Hiroki what he had been planning all morning.

Hiroki snorted as he looked up at Nowaki. "Spirit of Christmas my ass." He nodded his head when he said. "Sure, just let me get my gift for you, I left it in our room." Hiroki walked over to their room and kept the Santa hat on his head just to amuse Nowaki.

He crouched under their bed as he moved some boxes to the side and the wrapped gift was right behind them. Reaching under the bed, he grabbed the gift from the bow and pulled it out while he made sure not to hit his head on the bed. He stood up on his feet as he walked back inside of the living room.

Watching the little cotton ball bounce as Hiroki walked, made Nowaki grin widely. He was definitely going to make the other keep it on all night.

When he saw Hiroki come back with the gift, his expression brightened. Nowaki extended his arms out and made grabbing motions with his hands.

Hiroki tapped Nowaki's hands away from him as he held the gift to his chest. "I thought you said you were getting my gift Nowaki? I am not giving this to you before you give me mine."

Nowaki pouted before pulling his arms back, deciding it was only fair. He grinned cheekily while running to the back of the tree. He had stored up the last couple of months for this.

"You might want to clear your hands." Nowaki noted from behind the tree. He gave Hiroki a couple minutes before coming out from the back of the tree with an arm full of gift-wrapped boxes, and a bouquet on top. He could barely see the other from behind the mound, and he made his way carefully around the tree.

"Here!" Nowaki chirped as he put it all into Hiroki's arms. He waited until the man was able to full grasp everything, before he pointed to the box at the very bottom.

"I got you books, since I know you love reading," he pointed to the next box on top, "chocolates, cus they were really cheap," then to the bouquet, "and flowers! But wait!" Nowaki sounded like an infomercial speaker. He ran back behind the tree and came out hugging a giant stuffed duck doll. "They had this on sale as well." Nowaki stated with a large grin.

Hiroki stared at Nowaki in utter shock at everything that was presented to him. His hands gripped the gifts before they had a chance to slip from his arms and fall onto the floor. He stared at the box which was on the couch and wondered if the present he picked out was not as great as he thought when he first bought it.

Either way, he had been waiting for months to give Nowaki the present so he wasn't about to psyche himself out. He placed the gifts he received on the couch, careful of the flowers as he placed them on the coffee table so they wouldn't bruise.

Hiroki rubbed his hands as he turned to look at Nowaki when he said. "Wow..I certainly wasn't expecting all of this stuff. Thank you Nowaki."

He picked up the small box, hoping Nowaki's reaction wasn't going to be bad when he opened it. He wordlessly handed it to Nowaki and felt somewhat nervous after doing that.

Nowaki took the small box excitedly, and he was almost tempted to shake it; just to get a hint of what was inside. But he wanted to make sure that it would stay in its original state, so Nowaki controlled himself. He unwrapped the box slowly before opening it up and gazing at what was inside.

There was another small box inside of the original box, it was only an extra precaution even though he wasn't about to purposely break it. Hiroki hid his amusement when he saw the confused expression on Nowaki's face.

Hiroki assured him as his heart rapidly beat faster. "There is something in there trust me...I just didn't want it to accidentally break since it was under that bed for a while so I added an extra box."

Nowaki nodded, he thought he got pranked for a second there. He then proceeded to open the smaller box.

Hiroki awaited Nowaki's reaction as the taller man opened the smaller box, exposing a black velvet box. He gulped as he stood there, it was obvious what was inside of that box. He awaited any response from Nowaki before he even spoke a word.

The possibility had occurred to Nowaki, which was why his hand was trembling as he slowly opened the black velvet box. He took one glance at the shining object inside, before flinging himself onto his lover, tears already brimming his tightly closed eyes.

"Hiro-san!"

Hiroki took a step back from the unexpected embrace and smiled lightly as he rubbed Nowaki's back. He saw Nowaki clutching the box with one hand from the corner of his eyes while he held him in a tight hold.

He muttered in Nowaki's ear. "Do I even need to ask you the question, Nowaki?"

Nowaki shook his head quickly.

"I love you Hiro-san." Nowaki blubbered out, already a sobbing mess. This was just so unexpected, "I love you so much." He held the other close in his arms. Hiroki was married to him now. This amazing man was his. It was almost too amazing to believe.

Hiroki pulled away from Nowaki as he wiped away his tears with his sleeve. The nervousness he felt earlier went away as he grabbed the box from Nowaki's hands. He took out the ring from inside of the box as he tossed the box onto the couch.

With a slight pink tint to his cheeks, he told him. "Either way, I have to do this right you know." He held Nowaki's hand as he asked him. "Nowaki, will you marry me?"

Nowaki had his hand over his mouth as he tried to hold back the sobs. To be honest, he was rarely one to cry. But right now he didn't care about his dignity. This was the best day of his life.

He nodded quickly and waited for Hiroki to slip the ring on him, before he lunged down and embraced the other again.

Hiroki felt Nowaki holding him in a fierce grip while he was sobbing through it all. He rubbed Nowaki's back as he laid his head on his chest and tried holding back some tears of his own. Seeing Nowaki so speechless and positively happy made the last few days of nerves leading up to this point worth it.

He really should have done this sooner.

After several minutes, Nowaki managed to calm down. He wiped his eyes and sniffed while giving a small laugh,

"I still can't believe this is happening, wow."

He continued to hold Hiroki in his arms as he leaned close to plant a tender kiss on the other.

Hiroki unwrapped his arms from Nowaki's torso in favor of putting his fiance's on his shoulders. When Nowaki caressed his cheek, he felt the sharp coldness of the ring on his finger as he shivered. They kissed for a minute or so until Hiroki ended the kiss.

He pinched Nowaki's cheek lightly when he asked him. "Still think you are dreaming now?"

Nowaki smiled and leaned close to rub their noses together. His heart was fluttering from so much joy and love, he thought it was going to explode.

"Hiro-san... I'm really happy to have met you." Nowaki whispered, and rested the side of his cheek on Hiroki's shoulder. The other was warm.

Hiroki kissed the top of Nowaki's head when he told him. "Me too...you really are an unforgettable person Nowaki."

Nowaki raised his head from Hiroki's shoulder to look at him with a deep gaze.

"Hiro-san...Let's do it."

Hiroki arched a brow as he stared at Nowaki. "Now that's just out of nowhere Nowaki," He pulled Nowaki close, he gulped as surge of confidence filled his body when he said. "But...you are not in control this time, I am."

Nowaki was about to smile, until Hiroki added that last statement.

"...Wait, what?" He stared at the other as if he had gone completely mad. Was it because he was wearing the ring? Was there some position discrimination going on that he didn't know about?

Hiroki grabbed a handful of Nowaki's shirt when he asked. "What's wrong?" He poked Nowaki's chest with his other finger. "I have taken control plenty of times in the past, are you losing your memory due to the ring Nowaki?"

Nowaki spluttered at this, and tried to come up with a response, but couldn't. "B-But it's going to hurt." He protested. Yes, Nowaki had received it plenty of times before. But he didn't have the strength that Hiroki had to survive the aftermath. It always left him limping for weeks; considering Hiroki's stronger than he looked.

Hiroki scoffed. "You are such a baby Nowaki, I take it up the ass a lot and you are all too eager to jump all over me." He held Nowaki's hand when he asked. "Am I that bad of a lover Nowaki?"

Hiroki's bluntness still took some getting used to, but it made Nowaki laugh nevertheless.

"No. You're the best I could ever ask for." He held the other's hand to his lips and kissed the top gently.

Hiroki got flustered by the action but regained control when he said, "Then you should be fine with me taking charge then." He frowned when he looked away, "I didn't know you were so against me being on top, Nowaki."

"Noo," Nowaki pulled the other closer to him, "I didn't mean it, honest. You can top tonight." He added a comforting smile after that, and nuzzled the side of Hiroki's cheek.

Hiroki rubbed Nowaki's shoulder when he said. "I want to make sure, do you want me to take control today? Because I won't do it if you are not comfortable with it."

Nowaki let out a small laugh. "It's alright, I want you to." He confessed, and pulled back from the other in order to look at Hiroki with an expression showing that he's serious.

"I would be shocked if you didn't want me or better yet, insulted." Hiroki got his tippy toes as he pulled Nowaki into a kiss.

Nowaki smiled against the kiss, and pressed his lips back firmer against Hiroki's. Then, with a swift grab of the other's shirt, he got them to the floor with Hiroki on top.

"Are you going to get going or do I have to instruct you?" He asked with a cheeky grin.

Hiroki whacked Nowaki on the shoulder when he told him. "I know what I am doing you smart ass."

He resumed kissing Nowaki as his hands caressed that broad chest without going under his sweater. His hands were still cold and Nowaki might complain about it when he finally touched his overheated skin. In this matter, he was being a little bit considerate and Nowaki's sweater was also pretty soft and he wanted to touch it. His hand sneaked underneath the fabric as he touched his heated skin, he could already feel his fingers warming up.

He broke the kiss as he licked and sucked down Nowaki's neck. He paid close attention to the collar of Nowaki's neck as he bit that spot lightly and licked the bruise that was forming. Nowaki had plenty of turtlenecks and would be able to hide it when he returned to work.

Nowaki winced at the sudden cold touch on his chest, and he certainly did whine. But that whine was soon replaced by a moan as Hiroki began assaulting his neck. He gripped onto the older man's back and tugged at the fabric as his toes curled.

Hiroki smirked as he briefly stopped kissing Nowaki's neck when he ran his fingers over Nowaki's nipples. Nowaki shivered under his touch as he pushed up his sweater to expose his chest to his hungry gaze.

His other hand caressed the untouched nipple as he licked his own lips. Watching Nowaki writhe under him was something he whole heartedly enjoyed.

Usually, he was at the end of Nowaki's touches but when he was on top he understood why Nowaki loved making love to him. The adrenaline, watching his lover's pleasure stricken face, the knowledge that he drove his lover insane with pleasure was something he couldn't forget.

He resumed kissing up Nowaki's neck, he sucked on a spot right below his ear. Nowaki's moans drove him to find out what else made his lover insane.

"Hi-Hiro-san!" Nowaki's voice cracked as he arched his body. He was already responding so readily to the other's touches, and they were barely getting started. Hiroki was completely without mercy in the bedroom, and that turned Nowaki on a lot. He wanted the other to hurry up and take him already.

Hiroki ran a hand down Nowaki's chest. "And here I thought that you were going to guide me you cheeky brat," He pinched Nowaki's nipple and was honored at how easily Nowaki reacted underneath his fingertips. "You really should let me take care of you more often, you deserve to be pampered," He used his knee to separate Nowaki's legs as he got in between them and ground their hips together, he grunted while he kept his hands moving all over Nowaki's body.

Nowaki could only moan in response as he rolled his hips against Hiroki's and gripped onto the man's back. At this rate, it felt like the other was just teasing him. Nowaki could never hold back when he was being teased like this. Sadly, he wasn't in the position to take control this time.

Hiroki pulled Nowaki's hat over his eyes as he whispered in his ear. "Don't take it off."

He unzipped Nowaki's pants slowly and dragged on the action as he kept his watch on him. Hiroki pulled Nowaki's pants off and was careful not to touch Nowaki's cock.

Hiroki reached toward the box of chocolates on the couch and pulled it toward him. He opened it and picked up one of the chocolates in the middle. Hiroki pressed the chocolate to Nowaki's lips as he waited for him to eat it.

Nowaki was confused by the sudden moment of darkness, and he shuddered as he felt his pants being discarded from him.

"Hi-" Nowaki was interrupted by something sweet pressing against his lips. He licked it before realizing what it was, then took it into his mouth. Nowaki could feel himself flushing from all of this. Being blindfolded during their sexy times was always a guilty pleasure of his, and it seemed like Hiroki had managed to figure that out.

Hiroki kept his body at a distance from Nowaki as he picked up another chocolate and fed it to him. Since it had been a while since he was in control, he wanted Nowaki to feel comfortable. Prolonging the foreplay really helped to calm the nerves that he was sure Nowaki tried hiding with his bravado.

His free hand caressed Nowaki's side as he looked at Nowaki's body. Fingertips glided over the skin, purposely avoiding Nowaki's cock. He felt Nowaki shivering and his moans at his actions.

He licked his lips as he joined their lips together. He tasted the chocolate mingling in between them, it made the kiss that much sweeter.

Nowaki tilted his head slightly in order to deepen the kiss. He laced his fingers through Hiroki's thick, luscious hair; feeling the strands through his fingertips.

The other's touches sent jolts of pleasure throughout his body, causing him to buck every now and then. To be honest, Nowaki never would have thought the chocolates he bought would be used for this sort of matter.

Hiroki gave Nowaki a chaste kiss before he sat up properly as he took off his sweater and his shirt at the same time. The hat fell off of his head as a result but he didn't care to put it back on his head.

He noticed Nowaki's hat was starting to ride up his face and he pulled it down. He didn't want Nowaki to see anything just yet.

He smirked when he heard Nowaki yearning for his touch. Retraining from touching him was a small form of punishment from the many times Nowaki did the same thing to him. Not that he didn't enjoy Nowaki teasing him, it was just in his right to do the same.

He hovered over Nowaki as he kissing down his chest, sucking and licking some areas on his journey. His hands rubbed Nowaki's hips as well.

Although he was getting tired of the foreplay and wanted to go straight to the point. With patience the end result would end up much more satisfying.

Nowaki let out a sound as he felt the Santa hat being pulled over his eyes again.

Since he could not see, Nowaki relied on his sense of touch. He let out little whimpers while caressing the side of Hiroki's head, and down his shoulder blades.

Hiroki made it down to Nowaki's boxers as he went past the fabric and grasped Nowaki's cock. With his free hand, he yanked down Nowaki's boxers so he got full view of what he was gripping. He curled his hands around it as he started an up and down motion. Keeping his eyes on Nowaki's reactions, he added pressure and caressed it the right way to make his lover's moans louder than before. His thumb caressed the tip while smearing the precum which gathered around the slit.

"Fuck!" Nowaki cursed as he arched his body some more to press himself against Hiroki's hand. The other's touch was intoxicating. Nowaki could feel himself losing it little by little.

"F-faster." Nowaki breathed out, muscles tightening in complete ecstasy.

Hiroki continued as he felt his pants becoming increasingly tight. He got down and licked around Nowaki's the head of his penis before he took him all in his mouth. His hands rubbed the remaining part that his mouth didn't covered as he bobbed his head.

Nowaki let out a cry of pleasure when he felt something warm and wet wrap around the tip of his cock.

"Hi-Hiro-san!" Nowaki moaned as he grasped onto the other's hair to keep himself steady. Though he was still trembling all over on the floor, the way Hiroki worked his tongue always drove him mad. He could barely handle their kisses with tongue, nevertheless Hiroki sucking him off.

Hiroki kept sucking Nowaki off while he let go of his cock, using only his mouth while his hands caressed Nowaki's inner thighs. Hearing his name moaned in such a manner was just music to his ears, he couldn't get enough of it. He paid close attention to Nowaki to make sure he was doing a good job and with the way Nowaki couldn't stop moaning his name, he was sure he was doing a great job.

The other's touch sent tingles all through his body, and he bit on his lower lip as the whimpers escaped him.

"Hiro-San, if-if you keep doing it like that I'll..." Nowaki groaned as he tilted his head back again. If he looked at Hiroki any longer he was going to break.

Hiroki instantly halted when he noticed Nowaki was almost on the brink as he removed his mouth from Nowaki's cock. He sat up as he noticed the Santa hat rode up Nowaki's eyes, exposing those deep blue eyes, giving him a full view of what he was doing. He watched Nowaki's chest heaving from his rapid breathing, those lustful blue eyes stared right at him.

Hiroki stared right back for a moment before he stood up and told Nowaki. "I'll be getting the lube, be right back." He hastily made it inside of their room as he went straight to the drawer which held their condoms and their lube.

He grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom before he hurried back to the living room.

Nowaki waited, if not a bit impatiently. He wanted them to get to the real stuff soon; he wanted to become one with Hiroki.

When the other came back, Nowaki grabbed Hiroki and pulled him down for a tender kiss.

Hiroki kissed Nowaki right back as he held the lube and condoms in one hand while his free hand caressed his face, Nowaki's lips were always so soft, even in this cold weather they were never chapped. He always tasted a slight flavor of his own chap stick that he was sure Nowaki was using it on himself During their kiss, his back started to ache from his awkward position as he broke the kiss.

He gave Nowaki one last kiss before he uncapped the lube and poured it on two of his fingers. Soaking them with a good amount of lube, he pressed Nowaki's entrance with both fingers softly. He rubbed in a circle before he pushed one finger inside to start with.

Nowaki gasped out at the sudden cool feeling. It's been a while since he was a bottom, so they needed to prep well; hence also why it felt a bit weird. Nowaki shifted in order to get Hiroki's finger deeper inside him, groaning impatiently.

Hiroki curled his finger and pushed it inside of Nowaki as he laid tender kisses his chest. He added a second finger when he felt him accommodating his first finger and moved his fingers around to stretch him. Adding more lube to his fingers, he slowly thrust his fingers into Nowaki while he kept an eye on his reactions.

When Nowaki felt that second finger enter, he let out a sound of pleasure from the back of his throat. He continued to roll his hips, using Hiroki's fingers to fuck himself. The other was going painfully slow, but maybe this was how Hiroki always felt whenever HE was prepping him.

Hiroki commented as he added a third finger inside of Nowaki. "Enjoying yourself are we?"

Nowaki let out a breathy laugh, but it was soon replaced by another groan,

"H-Hurry up, please." He licked his lower lip in anticipation. He wanted to feel Hiroki inside him already; driving deep and fast into him.

Hiroki removed his fingers from inside of Nowaki as stood up and unbuttoned his pants. He gritted his teeth as he pushed down his pants and his boxers at the same time. He felt the fabric rubbing against his erection as he groaned slightly. Stepping out of his pants, he ripped open the condom wrapper and pinched the top before putting it on his cock.

He got in between Nowaki's legs as he pulled Nowaki closer as he smiled down at him. He reached out and held Nowaki's left hand as he brought it to his lips and kissed the ring on his finger. Interlacing their fingers, he used his free hand to slowly push into Nowaki.

Nowaki whimpered out at the feeling of being stretched like that. He gripped tightly onto Hiroki's hand and tried to control his breathing. The feeling of pain mixed with pleasure was almost new to him, even though he'd experienced it many times already. He tried to relax in order to take the other in, wincing slightly as the heat coiled inside him was growing stronger.

Hiroki made it completely in and he didn't move as he waited for Nowaki to get used to his dick. He breathed in and out as he tried controlling himself before thrusting into Nowaki. The grip on his hand was even tighter as Hiroki nipped and licked Nowaki's chest to distract him from the discomfort.

The sudden impact made Nowaki cry out. He arched his back before slumping back down, panting and moaning. Nowaki felt the strands of Hiroki's hair and pushed his fingers through the thick bunch; coaxing the other to continue.

"Nowaki?" Hiroki inquired as he stared right at Nowaki when felt his hair being touched.

Nowaki let out a laugh, though it came out shaky, "Didn't I tell you to hurry up?"

Hiroki smirked when he pulled out slightly when he said. "You are becoming too bossy for my liking Nowaki." He thrust inside of Nowaki and started going at a slow pace.

Nowaki let out another noise, but it was more of a whine than anything,

"W-Wait, I'm sorry. Please Hiro-san." Nowaki started begging as he gripped onto the other's back. Hiroki thrusting into him at a slow rate was worse than when he was prepping him.

Hiroki chuckled as he thrust into Nowaki at a faster pace as he peppered Nowaki's broad chest with kisses. "Cute." He muttered in amusement.

He thrust into him mercilessly as he panted with each movement of his hips. Nowaki's moans escalated and Hiroki winced when he felt Nowaki dig his fingers into his back. The pain was already masked by warmth and the tightness he was thrusting into as he let out groan of his own.

Nowaki's lewd noises were filling up the room as he rolled his hips against the other's. He wanted to be as close as possible to Hiroki whenever they were making love; no matter the position. He begged for Hiroki to go deeper. Nowaki's eyes were shut tight and his breathing was already turning ragged.

Hiroki obeyed Nowaki as he went deeper, harder and faster with each thrust. Nowaki's moans only grew louder which drove him to satisfy Nowaki. It didn't matter who was bottom, they shared an equal passionate love for each other which had not dwindled.

He moaned and panted while he tried to keep eye contact with Nowaki. Only to see that his lover had his eyes closed shut but he was vocal that it made up for it.

Hiroki tried aiming for Nowaki's prostate with each thrust and kept an ear out for Nowaki's blissful reaction.

Hiroki soon got that reaction as Nowaki began crying out and bucking his hips.

"T-There!" Nowaki instructed as he dug his blunt nails deeper into Hiroki's back. His forehead was coated with sweat by now, and his mind was swimming in pleasure and lust and passion.

Hiroki aimed at that spot over and over again. He heard Nowaki saying his name as Hiroki said Nowaki's name under his breath. He wrapped his hand around Nowaki's cock as he started pumping the warm flesh at the same time as him thrusts.

The duo of Hiroki's thrusts, and the way he was handling his dick just drove Nowaki crazy. He hugged his legs around Hiroki's lower body as his toes curled with each impact. Nowaki entangled his fingers in the other's soft hair as he leaned up to crash their lips together in a hungry kiss.

Hiroki kissed Nowaki right back as he gripped Nowaki's hips with his free hand. His other hand continued on rubbing Nowaki's dick while he thrust into him.

He could feel his climax approaching as he held himself back so Nowaki could cum first.

Nowaki was soon at his limit as well.

"Ah! H-Hiro-san, I'm-"

He didn't even get a chance to finish before he came hard; body shuddering in pleasure. His muscles tightened almost painfully as Nowaki moaned the other's name loudly.

Feeling Nowaki's muscles clenching his dick and cum on their skin, Hiroki moaned out loud. "N-Nowaki!" He did two more thrusts before he came and afterwards, kissed Nowaki deeply.

Nowaki returned the kiss as he slumped back down to the floor. He snaked his arms loosely around Hiroki's body, keeping them close. He opened his eyes slightly to look at his lover; though it was a bit blurry.

Hiroki pulled out of Nowaki as he gently removed Nowaki's arms from his body so he could kneel on the floor. He removed the condom from his dick and tied it in a knot. Bending down to kiss Nowaki's cheek, he gave a smile before he stood up and went to dispose of the condom with the wrapper. He didn't even realize he was nude until he made it inside of the bathroom and he felt a chill going up his spine. His cheeks flushed slightly as he passed by their room and grabbed a blanket from their wardrobe. He grabbed some tissues as well from the drawer right next to their bed.

Hiroki hurried back to Nowaki's side as he took off a pillow from their sofa and he sat right next to Nowaki as he handed him the box of tissues. He placed the blanket right next to him as he took out a few tissues from the box and wiped the cum from his own stomach.

Nowaki tried to sit up, but the ache in his lower region made him drop back down. He decided to just grab a tissue and wipe the areas of his body where he could. Thank god he had long arms.

Hiroki smiled in amusement as he grabbed the pillow and placed it right under Nowaki's lower back. He grabbed another pillow from the sofa and placed it under Nowaki's head to make him feel comfortable. There was nowhere they needed to go anyway so they could laze around on their floor without a care in the world. Not that Hiroki wanted to leave Nowaki's side.

He laid right next to Nowaki as he placed the blanket over them. Turning his head to look at Nowaki, he saw Nowaki reaching out to touch his face.

Nowaki shifted so that they were closer. He gently stroked the other's cheek with his hand, and leaned in the place a soft kiss on Hiroki's forehead.

"I love you..."

Hiroki kissed Nowaki's lips as he held Nowaki's hand. "I love you too..." He laid his head on Nowaki's chest when he asked. "Should we go take a bath now or do that later?"

Nowaki wrapped his arms around Hiroki and rested his chin on the other's head,

"Later."

"Sounds good to me..." He looked at Nowaki's hand and the ring gleamed under the lights, he asked him with a slight pink tint to his cheeks. "Were you really happy when I...proposed Nowaki?"

Nowaki stared at the other for a bit, before he too flushed red. He buried his face into Hiroki's hair while mumbling, "Silly...What do you think?"

Hiroki held him tight when he said. "Just wanted to make sure..." His face burned red as he hid his face in Nowaki's chest.

"I'll treasure this moment and this ring forever..." Nowaki whispered, "But most of all, I'll treasure Hiro-san."

He gave the older male's head a soft kiss as his heart fluttered in ecstasy.

Hiroki caught every single word as he caressed Nowaki's side. "You really are..a sap." He kissed Nowaki's chest as he smiled lightly. "But I wouldn't change you for anyone else.."

Nowaki's smile grew at this, and his hold on the other tightened.

"Me neither. Not for anything or anyone in the world." He combed his fingers through the other's hair in a loving manner.

Hiroki closed his eyes as he let out a deep sigh. "One thing I am surprised about is that you didn't ask me to marry you first."

Nowaki was silent for a while, before he said in a small voice.

"I was afraid you were going to say no."

He knew the other was busy most of the time, so he thought Hiroki might not even have time for a serious relationship.

Hiroki furrowed his eyebrows as he opened his eyes and looked up at Nowaki. "I might have in the first years of our relationship because I honestly thought you would move on to someone better than me. Despite having thinking such negative things, I was always hoping you would ask me because I did see a future with you if we lasted long enough." He lightly pinched Nowaki's side. "Besides, after visiting my parents months ago for their wedding anniversary, which you missed because of work, I decided to buy the ring when I made it back home."

Nowaki felt himself getting emotional with everything Hiroki said. When the other finished, he buried his face in the other's hair again,

"Hiro-san, I'm sorry!" Gosh, he was such a coward and irresponsible. Nowaki let his own fear keep him back, and hurt the one he loved in the process. He really doesn't deserve such a wonderful man like Hiroki.

Hiroki interlaced their hands when he said with a frown on his face. "Don't be sorry, I should be the one telling you that." He really didn't mean to make Nowaki upset when this occasion was supposed to be a happy one.

"Why are you sorry?" Nowaki asked as he held onto Hiroki's hand tightly and rubbed the other's knuckles with this thumb.

"I'm sure I am due to say sorry for something I did wrong." Hiroki muttered. "I know most of the time I am an ass, Nowaki."

"You're not." Nowaki shook his head quickly, "You're a wonderful and sweet person."

"Oh really? Name one thing I have done that is remotely sweet when most people I know think I am not a nice person to begin with." Hiroki muttered. "Well except for my parents and a few other people who are not you."

"You were willing to become my tutor." Nowaki said, reminding Hiroki of how they met in the first place. Of course, the two of them had different views of what was "sweet" and what was not, but Hiroki was asking for his opinion.

Hiroki arched a brow. "Nowaki, how is that even sweet? For all you know, I could have just been doing you a favor by not to letting you turn to someone else who would give you the wrong information."

Nowaki couldn't help but chuckle.

"You just proved my point."

Nowaki hummed as he thought of more moments, "There was also that time you bought me a bouquet." The list could go on and on. Nowaki didn't know how Hiroki didn't see the wonder that he's caused in his life.

Hiroki lightly pinched Nowaki's side again when he heard him chuckle.

He muttered as he used his finger to rub circles on Nowaki's skin. "Well..you are the first person I bought a bouquet for that wasn't my mother."

Nowaki shifted down to kiss Hiroki on the nose, "I'm thankful, Hiro-san." He gave a smile to show that he really meant it. He didn't want Hiroki to doubt himself.

Hiroki wrinkled his nose at the kiss as he smiled lightly. "Good..though roses were a bit too much now that I think about it.

Nowaki took his head and gave Hiroki's nose another peck, "No, they were lovely. I loved them...I love you, Hiro-san."

Hiroki gave Nowaki a nice smile before he pressed his cheek on Nowaki's chest. "Thank you for everything Nowaki..."

Nowaki combed through the other's hair before allowing his eyes to flutter closed. He soon drifted to sleep with Hiroki in his arms.

Hiroki made sure the blanket wouldn't fall from their bodies as he closed his eyes. He soon followed Nowaki into dreamland after listening to Nowaki's heart beat.

THE END


End file.
